Ages of Desire: Book 3 Celebration
by Corianin
Summary: After a long, twisted road, Bella and the Cullens have finally gotten everything settled down. However, Esme's birthday is today, and it seems that things are about to get all stirred up again...this time in a fun way. Happy birthday, dear Esme...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So, as thanks to everyone who has faithfully read, reviewed, and enjoyed this, I give you a book of fluff and smut and scantily clad Cullen boys. _Bon apetite!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Are you ready?"

"Hell yes!" Bella jumped into Alice's car. Edward had been a bit miffed that he'd not been allowed to come pick Bella up, but Alice won that fight by pointing out that he needed to get dressed and ready. Rosalie and Esme were in town supposedly checking out carpet samples for Rose and Emmett's room, and the blonde had the instructions to stall until everything was set up.

"So, the guys are making themselves all hot and sexy?" Bella asked. The pixie in the driver seat just smiled widely.

"Buckle up!" she said, waiting for the click of the seat belt to slam her foot on the gas pedal, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and some furiously dizzy leaves spinning in the wake of the car.

"Have they seen their outfits yet?" Bella asked, grinning.

"Nope. Though they will in about ten seconds. Makes me wish I were there to see the look on their faces."

~Bella, if you had a hand in this, so help me I am turning you over my knee and beating your ass until you can't sit.~ Bella laughed out loud, causing Alice to raise an eyebrow at her.

~Promises, promises,~ she replied cheekily before answering her friend's unspoken question.

"They saw their clothing," she said simply. Alice giggled.

"So you like being able to talk to Carlisle mentally, don't you?" Bella nodded.

"It's really nice, having at least one person I can communicate with like that. I was beginning to feel like a bit of a freak, always being a bit left out whenever Edward would say something to you all and I couldn't hear it. And before you say anything, I know he would never mean for me to feel like that. Which is why I never said anything - and don't plan to in the near future either. He feels bad enough about things that aren't his fault as it is."

"I understand. I won't mention it." There was a long, companionable silence, then Alice giggled under her breath.

"So...what did Carlisle think?"

"He told me if I had anything to do with it, he was going to 'beat my ass until I can't sit.'" The two friends howled with laughter, and were still laughing when they pulled up in front of the totally silent house. Bella wasn't sure which of them bounced out of the car first, but they walked together up to the front door. Opening it slowly, they listened.

"I am not wearing this!"

"Yes you are, Ed! If I have to dress up in a spiked collar and leather pants, you can at least wear that."

"Besides, we did agree to this. All of us."

"He's right, Edward. We did agree to let them choose the clothing. Can you really say you're surprised?" By this time the girls were creeping silently to the living room doorway, trying desperately not to laugh and give themselves away.

"I look like a damn Christmas present!" Alice couldn't stay quiet any longer. Grabbing Bella's hand they waltzed into the living room as though nothing was going on.

"Wrong. You look like a birthday present. Which is what you all are." Bella absently wondered how exactly Alice managed the mental coherency to talk. She herself was struck speechless by the view before her. Jasper and Emmett noticed her silence and, after grinning at each other, began to slowly stalk over.

"So what do you think, Bells?" Emmett's usually boisterous voice was lower, huskier, and it sent shivers down her spine. "You had a hand in these outfits, I know. Do we fit your fantasies?" She couldn't have been any more red if she tried, watching as he stopped a few inches away and ran his hand down over his rippled abs, down the slick leather of his pants, and her breathing was audible in the otherwise quiet room. Everyone had stopped to watch the interaction between the three.

"Are we all you imagined we'd be, darlin'?" whispered Jasper near her ear, making her shudder.

~Yes, _cara mia,_ what do you think?~ Carlisle's voice inside her mind was the last straw. She threw herself with impressive speed between the scantily-clad vampires in front of her and ducked behind Alice.

"If you don't get me out of this room RIGHT NOW, I am not responsible for the consequences," moaned Bella, her arousal making her pant. Alice laughed hysterically.

"Oh, are you saying this turns you on, love?" came Edward's whispered voice in her ear, and she snapped. Spinning around she caught him off guard and slammed him against the wall, jumping up to latch her legs around his waist and kissing him frantically.

"I don't know," she managed to gasp. "What do you think?" She was about to lean forward and kiss him senseless when she felt small hands lift her firmly and carry her, struggling, towards the steps.

"You boys finish dressing. I've got a little problem to take care of here," said Alice gleefully as she bounded up the stairs, Bella carried easily in her grasp. A few moments later and they hear a door shut, and the unmistakable sounds of Bella gasping and whimpering. Jasper turned to the rest.

"If I might advise we do as the ladies say? We've only got a short time before Rose brings Esme home, and no, Edward, you are not backing out of that outfit." He picked up the ribbon. "Now, dress."

2 - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: *giggles* I can't help it - I'm having so much fun writing these chapters...I find myself randomly giggling at work...or sighing...or drooling. My coworkers are convinced I have some odd form of tropical disease. I just let them think that - it's easier than explaining that I have four completely unbelievably tasty vampires stripping in my head. On that note, let's see what's happening backstage...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not sure that's the shade of blue I was looking for. Maybe more of a blue-purple? It's hard to describe, but I'll know it when I see it." Rose kept her voice low and apologetic, with just a little bit of frustration thrown in. She could think of a billion and one things she'd rather do today than look at carpet samples, but at least Esme was out of the house for the moment.

"Something more like this?" asked the woman in question, holding up a swatch of carpeting. Rose glanced at it, pretending to think.

"Kind of, almost but not quite. Does it come in a lighter shade? Maybe with a bit of shininess to it?" Esme smiled at the challenge and went back to browsing the available shades, talking to the salesman in a quiet voice. Rose rolled her eyes and pretended to look through yet another book of samples.

~They'd better hurry their asses up.~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Okay. We're dressed. But Edward refuses to come out until it's time for Esme to get here, and I have to agree with him. So we're going to stay in the other room. We'll come out when we hear the music cue up.~

~Awww! But we wanted a sneak preview!~ Bella thought with a mock whine. She could feel Carlisle chuckling.

~Whose birthday is this, yours or my wife's? We'll come out when the music starts.~

~Fine. Party pooper.~

~Party pooper?~ She could tell he was laughing out loud now. ~All of the words in the English language at your disposal, and you choose 'party pooper?'~ She responded by imagining sticking her tongue out at him.

~Oh, I can think of better uses for your tongue, darling,~ he thought wryly, making her smile as she turned to Alice.

"So what does he say?" Asked the dark-haired imp as she buttoned her shirt up again.

"They're ready but they're not coming out until Esme's here and we start the music."

"Oh, damn! I wanted to see!" Bella chuckled.

"That's what I told him, but he reminded me that it's Esme's birthday. So I called him a party pooper." Alice laughed at that.

"'Party pooper' is the best you could come up with?"

"Funny, he asked almost the same thing."

"Well, let's call Rose and get downstairs, make sure everything's set up and ready. And get the human some food. We aren't going to want to be interrupted." Alice flipped out her cell phone and dialed Rose while Bella made her way downstairs to fix something to eat. Her friend was right - she wouldn't want to be pulled away from this for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel like a grab bag gift!" muttered Edward, straightening the bow.

"Well, Ed, that's pretty much what you are!" cackled Emmett, lounging on a windowsill, perfectly at ease in his outfit - a fact that annoyed Edward to no end.

"Well, I'm sorry, but my wife doesn't usually make me dress up like a toy...or a guard dog," he added as a snide afterthought, grinning to take some of the heat out of the retort.

"Too bad. She should. You'd look awesome in a collar of your own," cracked Jasper from where he was straightening his vest. Edward just glared at him.

"Says the man who actually gets to wear clothing," he grumbled. Jasper walked over to lean against a wall, his face and emotions portraying his extreme amusement.

"That's because I actually know how to take it off properly." From the other side of the room, Carlisle snickered. "Besides, your outfit is actually pretty hot. It works the brooding, emo moody bitch in with the sultry sensuality," cooed Jasper, earning him a pillow thrown at his head.

"Okay, I think it's about time you guys stop messing with Edward," said Carlisle, fastening all but the last two buttons on his sleeveless shirt.

"Oh, come on, Eddie's gotta learn to lighten up a bit."

"Emmett, do not call me Eddie!"

"Look at the bright side, Edward," Carlisle murmured, ignoring the other two for the moment. "At least she didn't choose a fluffy outfit. This one actually isn't too far off of what you'd wear to school."

"Yeah. Except the ones I wear out do not have necklines that dip to my navel, pants that are virtually spray-painted on...or gigantic red bows." That was all it took. Emmett lost his composure totally, laughing so hard it made the glass rattle in the window he was sitting near. "I'm so glad I am able to entertain you," Edward snarled, trying not to crack a smile. Even Jasper snickered, though he tried to keep it quiet. He realized that the entire nitpicking they were all doing was due to nerves. He had to admit though, after he got over his hesitation about dancing in front of everyone, the idea was fun. He never figured himself for an exhibitionist. But the idea had merit. Smiling, he leaned against the wall and waited for showtime.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I am so so sorry. I've been spending most of my free time trying to clean a very nasty virus from my sister's computer, and then yesterday when I thought I'd be able to come home and relax and get stuff posted, I got to work just as the cops were showing up. Our graveyard manager had been robbed at gunpoint. Bastard got away with over six grand. So my day yesterday was spent handling the deliveries and vendors so that the assistant manager could deal with the police and loss prevention and district people and everything. By the time i got home I was nearly dead on my feet and I don't feel much better today, but typing and sitting don't require a lot of movement, so I finally had a chance to get this up. As part of my apology, I've posted not one, but _two_ chapters for your reading enjoyment! Just my little way of saying thanks so much for not giving up on me! :-D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're home!" called out Rose as soon as they walked in the door. Esme just looked at her oddly. Rose never felt the need to announce herself.

"In the kitchen!" came Alice's chipper reply. They walked in to find a perfectly normal scene. Alice was poring over what looked like the upcoming Versace line for the fall season, and Bella was kicked back, her feet tucked under her as she sat on a chair near the patio door, reading Wuthering Heights. All in all, it was a typical scene...and something about that fact made Esme wonder.

"Okay, something's up. What are you girls planning?" Bella chuckled, and Alice turned to her.

"I told you she'd see right through us!" said Alice as she jumped to her feet to hug Rose, then Esme.

"True." Bella put her book down and stood, also greeting the two. Esme looked at the three of them with a smile on her face.

"Well, this explains why Rose wanted to look for the ugliest carpet in history for her bedroom. Okay, should I close my eyes or something?" Alice shared a conspiratorial grin with the others.

"Absolutely. We're going into the living room, but you're not allowed to open your eyes until we tell you." Esme sighed theatrically, but her eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"Okay, lead on, my dears." That was all the invitation they needed. The three girls herded Esme into the living room, setting her down on the couch and joining her. Alice nodded at Bella, who grabbed the stereo remote and passed it to her.

"Okay, Esme, you can open your eyes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Whatever my girls are up to, this promises to be interesting,~ she thought as she let them lead her into the other room and sit her down. However, when she opened her eyes, her first thought was a bit confused. The entire room was dark but for the candles flickering around the perimeter. The couch had been pulled almost back to the wall and turned to face the hall doorway, which had been draped with glittering dark green leaf garlands to create a curtain of sorts. The strange part was the eight foot by eight foot platform sitting about a foot off the ground, the top surface of which was one enormous, slightly dark-tinted mirror. And in the center of the reflective platform was a metal pole that reached from the base to where it was anchored in the ceiling some twelve feet above them. Esme suddenly got it.

"You didn't! You did! Oh my...you girls are the best!" The three younger ones wore identical expressions of mischief as they looked at each other.

"Bella had the idea that we should celebrate birthdays sometime, and we decided to start with yours. So, happy birthday, Esme!" Rose leaned over to give the birthday girl a kiss.

"So Bella thought of hiring me a stripper?" Alice just laughed.

"No, the stripper was my idea. But since we weren't sure what appearance was your taste, we went ahead and took the liberty of bringing four of them." Esme's eyes lit up like the Rockafeller Christmas tree.

"Four? Oh my - I don't even know what to say!"

"That's the best part, Esme. You don't have to say a word. These guys come..." Bella chuckled, "...VERY highly recommended."

"So, do you want your present or are we going to sit here and jabber all night?" came Rose's impatient question. Esme smiled at her girls, feeling so humbled that they would go to such lengths. But humility was quickly taking a back seat to curiosity. With a grin she leaned back against the cushions of the couch.

"I want my present," she said firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood in the hallway listening to the conversation.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to go through with this," murmured Edward so low that only Jasper, standing next to him, could hear.

"You'll have fun, you'll see. Just think of it this way. These are our women. We enjoy making them happy, right?" Edward nodded. "And this will make them happy. Plus, consider this...if we hadn't agreed to be the entertainment, then they probably would have hired actual male dancers, and we'd have ended up sitting there with them watching some other men dance when we know that we've got abilities that go head and shoulders above a normal human's."

"I hadn't thought of that." Edward seemed to be a little more comfortable.

"When do we start?" whined Emmett. Jasper chuckled to himself. Far from his earlier hesitance, Emmett had taken to the new activity like a duck to water, finding that he really enjoyed showing off. Not like that fact was news to anyone else. Even Carlisle was looking forward to this. Just then, they heard the soft, low strains of Lady Gaga's _Paparazzi_ begin in the other room. Pulling the dark hood over his head, watching as the other three did as well, Jasper smiled.

"It's showtime."


	4. Chapter 4

Esme watched as the curtain of leaves shifted to permit four fully-cloaked shapes entrance to the room. Her attention was so captured by the monk-like figures that the little twinge of something unusual that she caught was filed away in the back of her mind for later perusal. Beside her she could feel the anticipation radiating from Bella, Alice, and Rose as they leaned forward as eagerly as she did. Moving smoothly, almost seeming to glide, the men walked forward one by one until all four were standing directly in front of the stage. Their heads remained down, the cloaks closed as they began to shift back and forth with the rhythm, their sinuous movements somehow both subdued and flamboyant. First it was just their hips swaying in time with the beat, but soon they added arm motions, raising first left, then right until glove-clad hands met above their heads. At that point, the one furthest left stepped forward, dropping to his knees and crawling forward until he was within a few paces of the couch that held the enthralled foursome. As he gracefully slid to his feet again, hips twitching easily to the catchy music, the next one in line copied his movements, and so on until all four were in a loose half-circle in front of the women. It was then that Esme realized what was odd.

"I can't smell their blood!" she gasped. She couldn't help staring at the four figures in front of her even though she heard the giggles from either side of her. As the song fed from _Paparazzi _ to one she would later learn to be Thousand Foot Krutch's _Phenomenon_, all four figures tore their cloaks away, letting them flutter to the ground to reveal the last thing she would have ever expected to see. She didn't even hear herself squeal like a little girl with a new toy.

Jasper leaned over first, whispering a fervent 'happy birthday' and kissing her before stepping back, never breaking contact with the beat of the song as he shifted himself backwards. Emmett came next, his birthday wish louder, his kiss oddly softer before backing up to join Jasper. Edward leaned down but when she tilted her face up to him he surprised everyone by bypassing her lips and nipping gently on her neck instead. And then she was left staring into her husband's playful gaze.

"I can't believe you guys would do this!"

"For you, love. Happy birthday." He kissed her thoroughly, pulling her onto her feet and flush with his body before releasing her back to the couch's embrace. "Now, just sit back and enjoy," he winked at the group on the couch as he made his way back to the others. Their synchronized movements captured the attention of their already eager audience and Esme couldn't decide who to focus on, settling instead for taking in the quartet as a whole. Their dance moves weren't blatantly sexy, they didn't scream 'fuck me' - they were just...she couldn't think of a word that came close to describing how beautiful it was to watch them. She felt herself nodding in time with the music as it switched again, fading easily into a song she'd been hearing a lot on the radio lately - _Boom Boom Pow_, or some similar name. Not that the name was important at the moment, because as the bass kicked in Emmett vaulted onto the stage with ease.

Every inch of his body was on display, from his shirtless, ripped chest to his muscular legs more highlighted than covered by the thin, tight leather pants. The best part, in her opinion, was the spiked collar that circled his neck, giving the impression of a dangerous animal that was simply awaiting the command to run free. The glow in his eyes just added to the effect as he reached backwards over his head and grabbed the pole with both huge hands. In a motion she would never be able to describe, or forget, he clutched the metal bar and swung himself up until his ankles locked around the pole about ten feet above the ground, leaving him hanging upside-down, stomach pressed to the pole and head tilted so he could stare at her with the unbreakable focus of a striking snake. He easily slid down the pole until his hands were flush with the floor, the mirrored base giving the entire performance a surreal quality as it looked like he was crawling towards himself. On all fours on the stage, he moved to the edge and vaulted into a somersault, coming to his feet mere inches from his bewitched audience with his hands at his sides. He reached down, resting his fingertips on his thighs before slowly sliding them up, up, the whisper of skin against leather tickling Esme's senses, her eyes fixated as he ran his hands over his flawless chest, tipping his head down and dropping to his knees in a gesture so submissive it should have been at odds with the vicious beast appearance. Instead, all it did was enhance the image of danger. His hands resting over his chest, he lifted his head to stare directly at Esme, growling audibly at her before rising to his feet so smoothly it seemed almost as though he had never been on his knees at all. He took the last few steps toward her, pressing her back into the couch cushions with just a glance as he loomed over her.

"Like what you see?" his voice rumbled.

"Absolutely," she replied with no hesitation. "Though I think you're wearing too many clothes." To either side of her, the girls were cracking up, enjoying her reactions almost as much as the show itself.

"That can be changed," he murmured. "But not yet." And just like that he turned and walked away, matching his steps to the beat and giving them all a view of his wonderful ass in the tight leather. Rose let out a wolf whistle.

"That's my man!" she said happily.

"And that's mine," whispered Alice throatily as Jasper took the stage. His blonde hair seemed more tousled than usual, his smile cockier. He stepped across the mirrored surface like he was born to the stage, grasping the pole with one hand and letting his movements pull him in a slow circle around it. His dark brown jeans rode low on his hips, clinging slightly to his legs before disappearing into the tops of his calf-high boots. His cream-colored vest was snug around the toned planes of his chest, the buttons glinting in the muted light. Esme watched, almost hypnotized by his dancer's grace, something she'd never really noticed before. He grabbed the pole with both hands and in a simple movement jumped up, bracing the soles of his boots directly against the pole and pushing off. Twisting in midair like a cat, he landed solidly and soundlessly in front of the group on the couch. Alice applauded wildly, while Bella all but drooled. Beside her, Esme had heard Rosalie's approving chuckle, but then her attention was claimed entirely by Jasper as he took her hand in his own.

"The guys and I have practiced hard for this," he whispered. "And we hope you will enjoy yourself entirely." Like the gentleman he was, he bowed low over her hand before brushing a kiss against her knuckles. "Happy birthday, darlin'," he said softly before turning to the rest of them. Another flash of what Esme would now always think of as his 'stripper grin' and he was headed back to stand beside Emmett. The two of them stood off to the side, clearing the way for the next attraction. Esme's nonexistent breath caught in her throat.

She'd always appreciated Carlisle as he moved, whether it was something as simple as turning the page of a book, or as involved as building a new addition to the house. Everything he did was poetry in her eyes. But nothing could have ever prepared her for the sight of her husband, knee-weakening smile in place, crossing sexily across the reflective surface of the stage. She'd grown so used to seeing him in either his work attire or his usual day-to-day clothing that the sight of him in a sleeveless grey button-up and a pair of sinfully tight Wrangler jeans threw her mind for a loop.

"Holy shit...good job, girl!" whispered Rose to Alice, who just smiled in smug satisfaction. "We should send him to work like that sometime."

"And have him attacked by hordes of eager, drooling nurses - and other doctors?" quipped Bella softly. "Amusing, but I don't think he'd go for it." About that time Esme lost track of the conversation around her. His eyes had captured her, as they always did, and she found herself speechless as she watched him move. Unlike the others, he almost completely ignored the pole in the center of the stage, stepping around it without ever touching it. Shifting his weight to one leg, he twitched his hips in time with the beat in a motion that should have looked extremely effeminate...but somehow didn't. Esme knew she'd never be able to describe it, and she didn't care in the least. After a few moments he leapt to the ground lightly, stalking toward her with a predatory look in his eyes. Stopping whenever his legs were scant inches from hers, he bent at the waist and dug his fingers into her hair. The kiss he gave her left her spinning, completely weightless, her arms wrapping around his neck as she held onto him and her sanity with the same trembling grasp. He finally broke away, trailing kisses down along her neck before standing up once more. She could still feel the tingling of her skin wherever he'd touched her.

"I love you so much," he said quietly, his eyes echoing his words. She tried to find voice for a proper response.

"I love you, too," she managed. His smile was all she would ever need, and she watched him step away, thanking every god she'd ever heard of for bringing the magnificent man into her life. And then the music began to shift once more, the tone a bit darker, the beat a bit more insistent. Beside her she heard Bella's intake of breath.

"Alice...you can shop for him any time you want," she whispered. And Esme, seeing the vision that was Edward step onto the stage, could only agree. From head to toe he was dressed in black, a color that wasn't overly unusual for him. What was strange - and unbelievably hot - was the style of clothing. The thick-soled boots he had on clung to his legs like they'd been custom-fit, the silver buckles along the length shining as he moved. From the tops of the boots to his waist, soft black pants molded to every inch, highlighting the strength in his legs, the sleekness of his body. His shirt was also black, flowing and loose and open to show the broad expanse of his chest from neck to waist while still showing off the panther-like lines of his torso. What was completely unexpected was the red satin ribbon that circled his throat. A similar band went around his waist, and a single strip of it joined the two together against his pale skin. Where the center strip met the bottom belt, there was a red bow. It wasn't fancy or feminine, simply there, and he wore it with a casual disdain that made him look even more darkly gorgeous. She'd made a very slow perusal of his attire from boots to shirt and back again, but she finally broke away from his beautiful body, the expression on his face made her stare.

His eyes were closed, his head tipped slightly back as he moved. It was obvious that he was a bit nervous, but after a few seconds of listening to the music, she could see him let go and simply follow the rhythm. Almost in a trance he danced, swaying slowly at first, then a bit faster. His feet moved in time, hips shifting seemingly of their own accord. Esme was enthralled. Where Emmett was animal desire leashed, where Jasper promised the delights of a considerate lover, where Carlisle embodied everything she would ever need or want in an eternal mate...Edward was sensuality incarnate. Every move, every sound, portrayed the intensity of earthly pleasures transcending the physical. She'd never seen anything like him, and she knew she never would. The snickering and talking from the girls had ceased, all of them fixated on the black-clad vision that was slowly wrapping himself around the pole. With both hands on the smooth metal, he swung himself around the pole effortlessly, spinning faster and faster until he was almost a blur even to her eyes. Suddenly he let go, dropping to the ground in front of her, landing on one knee. His head down and palm outstretched, a pose of humility as old as knighthood, he looked at her with luminous eyes.

"M'lady," he said, no traces of humor in his manner though it twinkled brightly in his eyes, "for your birthday I would be honored if you would accept my humble self as a gift."

"I...what?" She didn't think she'd heard him properly. He stood, oh-so-slowly, until he was at his full height, and guided her hands to the red bow at his waist.

"I'm your birthday present, Esme," he chuckled.

"I...you...but, all of you..." Alice let out a peal of laughter.

"Oh, Esme - the guys were for all of our enjoyment. But for your birthday, Bella thought to present you with one Edward, specially gift-wrapped, for your own delight and entertainment." She turned and stared at Alice, then Bella. Switching her gaze to Rosalie, she then glanced up at the three men standing to the side of the stage. Seeing grins on every face, she started laughing.

"Well," she chuckled. "I have to admit, this is the most...unorthodox present I've ever been given." Edward looked down at her, a wicked gleam to his gaze.

"Well, if it's not to your liking, I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind taking it back..." He didn't even have the sentence finished before Esme had jumped to her feet and pulled the bow open.

"Oh, no, no, not at all. In fact, I have to say that I believe this is the perfect gift." Esme was enjoying herself totally now. "Of course, I'm going to have to try it on for size, make sure it fits and doesn't poke or scratch in any uncomfortable places..." Alice was hysterical on her end of the couch, and Esme heard Emmett's rolling laughter. After a moment, Edward pushed her back down to her seat, smiling at her as the other three men joined him.

"Seeing as how it's not time to open presents yet, however, we thought you girls might be able to do with a bit more show." The sounds of appreciation were all the payment the Cullen men needed. Grinning at one another, they headed back to the stage. Emmett grabbed the stereo remote on the way, causing Bella and Rosalie to look at each other in confusion.

"Emmett? What are you doing?" came Rose's curious voice.

"Come on, babe. You didn't really think we were going to stop with just that little bit of music, did you?" He winked at them and hit a button. "We've got some plans of our own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: This was so much fun to write! I couldn't help it...their style is a little Cirque du Soliel, a little Canadian Thunder. (side note: purr...mmmm...Bobby Ryan....) Erm...yeah. Sorry. Distracted by hot little stripper boy. Anyway...what was I saying? Oh, yeah. This was a blast to write! Absolutely a trip. I wish I were a more talented writer so I could more accurately describe what was going on on the theater screen in my head. But I think I did a halfways decent job of it anyway. :-D

Dear Santa...I've been a good girl this year. Odd for me, I know, but in light of that fact, I've decided I don't want a pony for Christmas. I can think of better things to ride. Like a Cullen. Can I have one? Please, Santa? *puppy dog eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Man, I am sucking with the updates lately. I am so so sorry. Promise to do better!! In the meantime, though, here's a little something to whet your appetite. ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hands down, this is the best birthday party I have ever attended," whispered Bella as the girls sat forward in their seats.

"Alice, do you have any idea what they have planned?" Rose asked. Alice just shook her head.

"Jasper asked me to keep my mind out of it for once. I know they've got something going on, but that's as far as I went."

"Girls...they're starting," whispered Esme, and all conversation died immediately. The only movement came from the candle flickers that bathed the room in ghostly shadows. As none of the women had noticed their men leave the room, they were a little shocked to find themselves alone with the candles and the stage.

"Where'd they go?" asked Bella of no one in particular. Her question, though, was completely ignored and forgotten as small wisps of fog began tracing their way across the floor. She found her mind questing for the only one she knew she could hear.

~Carlisle...a fog machine?~ Even to her own mind her mental query sounded a bit incredulous. She could feel him laugh quietly.

~Yes. Edward thought it would make the performance that much more interesting.~

~Wait, this was Edward's idea?~

~One hundred percent. He was a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation to start, but he really began to enjoy himself, and he thought that, since we were going to be showing off anyway, we should make it a full production.~ At that exact moment, the music began to flow through the room. It was a slow, haunting melody that Bella wasn't familiar with but decided instantly that she wanted hear more of. From behind them, a soft beam of blue-white light shone through the rising fog and onto the stage. She knew there was something familiar about the way the light diffused, but she decided not to waste her time thinking about it just then, and with good reason. Four shadowy shapes stepped in, moving in perfect sync as they entered through the leaf-draped doorway and almost glided onto the stage. The fog shrouding the floor had begun to rise even higher, giving the stage and its reflection a ghostly appearance and making it seem that they were walking on mist made of tiny shards of mirror. Still in shadow they began to move, just walking, but with all of the deadly grace and sensuality of the predators they were. Bella realized that their dancing brought home that fact to her more than anything else she'd ever seen them do. They were not human. They may have looked like humans, acted like humans, but they were something else. Something more. Something infinitely dangerous. And it was so ridiculously erotic she could have passed out.

Unable to tear her eyes from the quartet as they danced, she nevertheless was aware of the reactions of those around her. She could feel their surprise, their anticipation, and it mirrored her own. Something was about to happen.

~Are you ready, _tesoro mia_?~ She blinked, puzzled, as the four men moved closer, closer. By this point the fog had grown almost with a life of its own, making the floor all but invisible and giving the illusion that the room itself didn't exist. As they stepped out into the light, she realized what was so familiar. The bulb had to be the same kind Esme had bought for the poolroom, because all four of them glittered like diamond dust as they approached. It was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful things Bella had ever seen. The melody stopped, leaving only the pulse-like beat of the bass as they stepped up to the women. Everyone's eyes turned to Edward as he held out his hand to Esme, pulling her to her feet and moving backward. She went with him willingly, easily, and even knowing Esme was a vampire herself, it gave Bella delicious little chills to think how very seductive the pull of their desire could be. He vaulted easily onto the stage, making no more noise than falling snow, and Esme joined him just as silently. With glowing eyes he pinned her to the pole, his hands ghosting down the length of her body without ever touching her. He kissed gently over her throat, his fingers teasingly sliding down the sides of her legs, less than a half an inch of distance between his skin and hers. By this point he'd dropped to his knees, holding her gaze with his own as he brushed his lips against the fabric of her skirt.

~Oh, he's learned well,~ Bella thought idly, feeling her breathing hitch a bit at the display.

~We all have, love,~ came the proud, if quiet, response. ~As you girls will soon get a chance to see.~

~Really?~ She couldn't keep the arousal out of her thoughts, didn't want to try. Beside her, she felt him smile. The six of them were standing close to the stage now, not touching one another even accidentally. The tension in the room was tangible, a building maelstrom of desire, and Bella licked her lips in anticipation. ~When?~

~Patience, _piccolo_,~ he chuckled mentally. ~Tonight is for Esme. The only one of us she hasn't yet enjoyed is Edward, and he's had some help in making very definite plans. So right now we watch. Later, though...~ He broke off, leaving his sentence unfinished, letting her mind fill in the blanks as it wished. And it did so with a fury that left her reeling. A sudden thought broke her mental interlude, however.

~Carlisle...~ she began, her mental voice hesitant. ~Is it okay? I mean, you...and me...can we...I know Caralla said the bond had to be remade without intimacy, but...~

~But?~ he prompted. She fought with herself for a moment on whether to continue her line of thought, and he knew she'd given up when he felt her exhale.

~I want you so much. But I'm scared. What if the bond goes haywire again?~ She jumped at the feeling of breath against her ear, the knowledge that it wasn't Carlisle answering her.

"Bella...everything will be fine. Can't you feel the difference this time? It's stronger, deeper, not as fragile." Alice's voice was a soothing caress on her skin. "Stop worrying. Enjoy the show your man's giving us now." Bella smiled at her, kissing her briefly before following the dark-haired imp's suggestion. Beside her, she felt Carlisle's hand slip into her own, grasping it firmly and confidently as he too turned his full attention back to the stage.

Esme's head was thrown back in total surrender as Edward nipped and sucked at her pale throat, having given up all pretense of not touching her. He was holding her hands above her head with one of his own while his other hand tangled in her hair, holding her head at the angle he wanted it so he could freely continue his erotic assault on her exposed skin.

"Hold on to the pole, Esme," he whispered loud enough for everyone, including Bella, to hear, and she realized that what Carlisle had hinted at was right. Her man was enjoying the audience. His movements, while clearly designed to drive Esme wild, were just as obviously geared towards inflaming his voyeuristic family as they all stood nearby. As she complied with his soft command, he brought both hands down her body, effortlessly unbuttoning her blouse as he went, pushing it off her shoulders to puddle on the floor while he slid his hands over her waistband. His lips left her neck to trail upwards, catching her own in a kiss that seemed to go on forever. His nimble fingers made short work of the skirt as well, and soon she was standing there, gripping the pole with both hands, body bowed backwards and every exposed inch of her skin sparkling in the cool white light. The fog had grown, wrapping its tendrils around the entire group, and the sight of Esme in her remarkably skimpy silver-grey bra and panties being kissed delirious by Edward, who to Bella looked like some sort of dark, pagan god of lust with his bronze hair and skin shining against the black of his clothing, made Bella moan out loud. And then, when she thought it couldn't possibly get any hotter, it did.

With quick movements Edward made short work of her lingerie, sliding her panties down her remarkable legs before moving on to her bra. He unhooked it in the back, but when she made to lower her arms to slide the straps off your shoulders, he growled at her and ripped the straps.

"We'll buy you another one. Don't move your hands until I tell you." And then, to what was obviously her shock, he took the satin material and tied her hands to the pole with it. Belle knew the gesture was largely symbolic because there was no way that such flimsy material could have held her if she'd wanted out, but the sight of the dark-haired woman, her slender yet curvy form nude in the gleam from the poolhouse bulb, tied to the pole while thin threads of fog began to wind their way around her body was nothing short of amazing. Bella found herself slammed by the sudden desire to go up and touch Esme herself, but managed to stay where she was and continue watching her man as he drove her friend wild.

Instead of returning his mouth to Esme's neck, he dropped to his knees and slid his lips around one diamond-hard nipple, his right hand coming up to tug on the other one while his left hand urged her leg up, up, until her small foot was resting on his shoulder, leaving her both totally at his mercy and completely open to the watching crowd. Once he had her positioned as he wished, her soft moans beginning to become audible, he let his hand brush gently over her mound. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned louder. Never stopping his assault on her breasts, he slid one long finger back and forth against her obviously wet folds, treating the entire group to the lovely sound of her whimpers.

"Don't be quiet, Esme. I want them to hear it when I drive you over the edge." Bella shivered.

~Oh...my...god. That was hot.~

~Absolutely,~ came the unnecessary and welcome reply. Welcome because Bella was even more turned on with his voice in her mind, and unnecessary because she could feel his agreement with her statement in the way he held himself, in the very unmistakable erection currently straining against the fly of his jeans. She felt a wave of desire crash over her, making her tense with need, and glanced up at Jasper. He, however, was involved with staring at the couple onstage, apparently unaware that he was projecting. It was one of the most arousing things she'd ever known. She turned her attention back to the show.

Edward's mouth had begun to shift down, and it wasn't long before his tongue was flicking around Esme's belly button, along her flawless skin. As he continued his journey south, Esme began to whimper, her hips lifting involuntarily. Belle knew from experience that he could tease her for hours, and her body quivered with epathetic lust. She found herself wondering how far he planned to go, on stage, in front of everyone. At that moment, however, his lips had met his hand. In one quick move, he buried two fingers deep inside Esme's soaking slit and locked his lips around her clit. Bella could do nothing but moan along.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: So I know I mentioned a few songs earlier in the story, just to give you an idea of the mood the music was setting. However, from this point out, I think one could insert just about any of the darker Massive Attack songs and get the perfect idea of what I'm imagining. _Mezzanine_, especially, is one of my favorite ones. If you haven't heard it, YouTube it. It's worth the time. Now, on with the show! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward...please..." Esme didn't recognize her own voice, and could have cared less. She knew he was playing her for the audience, and the thought made her so incredibly horny she knew it wouldn't take much to peak.

"Please, what?" he whispered. She could only moan, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Emmett was right," he growled, the vibration making her clit throb with need. "You're hot when you beg. They think you're hot when you beg, too," he whispered, making a small gesture towards the surrounding group. She wasn't used to observers, at least not ones that weren't planning on joining in, and the sensation of being on display was both unusual and erotic. She gasped in disappointment as he stood up, standing not quite close enough for her to touch. Sure, she could easily break free of the satin around her wrists, but the idea of being bound, helpless, by her own choice, was something that had always struck a chord with her. She watched him through half-lidded eyes while he turned to the group.

"What do you think? Do you want to hear her plead?" He looked back at her, eyes glistening like dark golden pools. His gaze stayed on hers as he continued talking to the others. "Do you want to watch me make her beg?" The rest of them stared silently at her, the need and lust in their eyes making her wet. "Do you want me to drive her until she snaps?" She could dimly hear Bella whimpering, Rosalie panting, Alice moaning. It made her that much hotter, knowing that Edward's questions were turning them on as much as they were her. He turned back to her, growling under his breath.

"I am going to make you very, very glad you're immortal, Esme."

~God...yes...break me...take me...do it...~ Hearing Jasper's quick inhale let Esme know that, though she'd considered her thoughts her own, Edward was taking those as well, broadcasting them to the group around the stage. The idea made her quiver with desire. Not only was she physically 'bound and helpless,' but her mind was open to them as well. With a moan she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, surrendering completely. She felt rather than heard Edward drop back to his knees in front of her, and the odd thought that it should be her kneeling, not him, crossed her mind, was bounced out to the watchers.

~Look at me,~ he commanded softly. She tilted her head down to look at the insanely gorgeous vampire at her feet. In a voice low enough to sound almost menacing, but loud enough to be audible even to the human, he spoke.

"You will be spending plenty of time on your knees, Esme darling. But first," he paused long enough to grasp her ankles, lift them, and brace them on his shoulders before bringing his hands back to linger on her thighs. "First, you're going to scream for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His pants were tight, almost painfully so, but with the feel of Bella's warm palm against his and the sight of his beautiful Esme, restrained and totally at Edward's mercy, the massive erection he had was understandable. Even when Edward had clued them in to his idea, back before the girls got home, Carlisle had wondered how far his eldest would take it. Edward just wasn't usually a leader. He almost couldn't picture him taking charge, especially of Esme. He'd imagined it would be hot, if it worked. The reality, however, was more than that. Hearing the tone of command in Edward's voice, seeing Esme succumb totally to the threatening promises he whispered at her, it was enough to make Carlisle whimper himself. This was more than bare desire. This was a show of dominance, as intense and primal as time itself. For a long time he'd known his wife enjoyed being submissive, but until recently he hadn't seriously considered the idea. However, since the week with Bella in Greece, he'd lost a lot of the inhibitions he didn't even know he possessed. Which is what led him here, to this point, standing with his family, watching his beautiful wife submit to his equally beautiful son. He'd been so lost in the sight before him and the thoughts within that Edward's voice seemed almost to come from thin air, capturing his attention wholeheartedly.

"First, you're going to scream for me."

As Carlisle watched in anticipation, feeling Bella's fingers around his tighten as her arousal grew, Edward began run his tongue slowly over Esme's core. His hands, deft and supple from decades playing piano, stroked up and down her legs as he used just his mouth to make her whimper, and the sounds she made were by far some of the most amazing noises Carlisle had ever heard.

~You taught him well, Bella love,~ he thought.

~He was a quick study,~ she replied absently. Her eyes were glued to the two on stage, as were everyone else's. Esme's head was once more braced against the pole, her expression one of sublime pleasure and complete surrender. Her eyes snapped open, however, when Edward's tongue found its way between her slick folds as he took pity on her and slid two long fingers deep within her. As the assembled group watched in lustful fascination he began to slowly work his fingers in and out of her depths, timing his motions to the low beat of the music that still played in the background. Carlisle could almost taste the tension in the air, so charged was the atmosphere. No one moved, none but the two on stage.

"Oh god...please, faster...damn you, don't stop...I'm so close..." He would have bet money that his lovely vixen of a wife had no idea what she was saying. And he'd have been right. By this point it was obvious that she was acting on sexual autopilot. Her eyes were rolled back, her skin sparkling, her lips pleading.

"Come for me, Esme...let them see you climax for me...god, you're beautiful like this..." On and on he murmured to her, whispering and cajoling, some things even making Rose arch an eyebrow. Carlisle could only stand there and watch as Edward drove her higher, higher...

"Oh my - EDWARD!" Her voice echoed in the room, drowning out the music with an angel's cry. Her back was arched, her eyes closed, every inch of her quivering - it was so hot Carlisle almost spent himself right there.

"That's it, baby, ride it out..." Edward urged her on, slowing his fingers without stopping them, drawing out her pleasure for what seemed like forever. Finally, he eased her down, letting her legs drop to the ground before reaching up to untie her wrists. Immediately she collapsed into his arms, wrapping her own around him as she shakily regained her balance.

"Happy birthday, Esme," whispered Edward into her mussed hair. She just moaned and leaned against him. After a few moments she'd collected herself enough to form three coherent words.

"Best...birthday...ever!" Carlisle chuckled, hearing everyone else laughing along. The only one not laughing was Edward. But the grin on his face as he tilted hers up to meet his eyes said volumes.

"It's only eight o'clock. Your birthday isn't over until midnight. And I've still got something to give you." He grinned. "That is, if you think you can handle it." She stepped back, her pose one of defiance and challenge. Carlisle had never been more proud of her than he was when her voice rang out, clear and sultry.

"Bring it on, honey. Bring. It. On."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: So I'm still updating the main four fanfics I have going, but I also decided to recently start fleshing out the original novel I've been working on, so my updating hasn't been as frequent or as regular as I could wish lately. Still, I just want to reassure everyone I haven't forgotten anything on FF net, I promise!! These stories are too damned much fun to write to just drop 'em. I'm too attached to the drama, romance, and trial of a family full of libido-prone vampires and their human sibling/daughter/soulmate/plaything. And on that note, I retur you to the rest of Esme's party. :-D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a flash Edward had her on her knees on the stage, facing the family, her gorgeous ass high in the air as she crouched down on her elbows.

"Spread those beautiful legs, Esme," he whispered. "Let me see how wet you are for me." Eagerly she complied. He dropped to his knees behind her, smiling at the group. With a nod of his head, he motioned Jasper over. The blonde vampire leaned in to kiss Alice before walking to stand in front of the naked, displayed brunette. She, in turn, looked over her shoulder at Edward, a question in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Esme, I'm going to fuck you. Hard. But I think the guys deserve a little 'thank you' for their thoughtfulness, don't you think? So while I cram your tight little cunt full of cock, I expect you to show them exactly how much you appreciate their gift tonight. Oh, and Esme?" he murmured, leaning over to brush her hair over her shoulder, baring the back of her neck. "This isn't going to be gentle. Or quick. Because I know you can take it. And I know that's how you like it. Now, open your mouth and show Jasper how grateful you are for his contribution to your birthday."

~Holy shit. I've never heard him like this.~ Bella was completely floored...and utterly, totally aroused. In a state of erotic shock she watched as Esme's slender hands came forward to work at the fastenings on Jasper's amazingly tight pants. A few seconds later and she had them down past his hips, freeing his impressive member to bob in front of her face.

"Suck him, Esme. Put that tongue to work." Edward's voice was clear, strong, and Bella couldn't imagine anyone ever denying him anything. Esme apparently couldn't either, as she leaned forward and began to work the head of Jasper's prick with her lips. A few moments of that, and Edward began to position himself, still talking.

"Go ahead, Jazz, grab her hair. She's been wanting this for a while now." With that, Esme snapped her head around to stare at Edward in shock.

"How did...you could..." she stammered. He just grinned, wicked and dark, before tapping the side of his head with a finger.

"Mind reader, Esme. I've been watching your kinky little fantasies for years. You think no one knew?" He slapped her ass, hard, and she jumped with a moan. "You think you were the only one that saw your thoughts?" Again he spanked her, making her gasp. "How you wanted to be taken, fucked like a whore, in front of everyone?" The third time his hand connected with her skin she yelped, her body shaking with need. "Now get back to work, little slut. You're gonna take good care of us. All of us." She moaned, the sound loud even over the music that was still pulsing out a rhythm in the background. Bella could only watch in amazement as she turned back around and swooped down, engulfing Jasper's entire length in her throat in one quick movement.

~Carlisle...did you know? That she wanted...this?~ She didn't need to see him to know he was just as stunned as she was.

~Not a clue. But damn if it isn't ridiculously hot.~ He'd moved to stand behind her a bit now, and he pulled her back, nestling his erection against her and grabbing her hips, holding her in place while they watched, listening to Edward's startling commentary.

"That's it, little girl, suck Jasper's dick. He took all this time to teach us how to look good for you. I think you'd better make sure you make it good for him." The blonde had tangled his fingers in her hair, directing the speed and angle of her movements. After a few moments, he looked up at Edward and nodded.

"I guess you're doing a good job, Esme baby, because he just gave me the go-ahead to fuck you." He suited actions to words and slammed forward, and her loud moan made Bella quiver with desire and - truth be told - a little bit of envy.

~Oh, really?~ came Carlisle's honeyed voice in her mind. ~You wish that were you up there?~ She couldn't find voice to answer, but he didn't need it. He leaned forward and began nipping gently at her neck. ~And who would you want to be fucking you, then? Edward? Me? Jasper? Emmett?~ She was shaking now, watching as her man arched and moved, beautiful and graceful beyond anything she'd ever seen. She knew that no matter how much being with him herself was her all-time favorite option, watching this, watching him with another woman, was high up on her list of preferred activities. And Esme? Bella never would have guessed that the woman she'd known, the one she'd spent time entwined with on many occasions, would have such an exhibitionistic streak. It was quite obvious she was enjoying herself immensely, arching back to meet Edward as he worked himself in and out of her, all the while keeping a firm oral hold on Jasper's throbbing prick. Her eyes were closed, her hands braced on the mirrored floor of the platform.

"That's it, Esme, come for me. I know you're close, baby," Edward's voice changed from commanding to almost crooning, voice and movements stopping entirely when Esme froze. She let out a low, long cry as she shook visibly, her orgasm rippling through her, making her whimper with wave after wave of pleasure. A few seconds later Jasper joined her, his back arched, his head back as he emptied himself deep in her throat. They held that position for a long moment, letting the ecstasy of the moment rise over them. Finally, Jasper pulled himself from between her lips and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Thank you, Esme, that was amazing." He leaned forward to kiss her gently. "And happy birthday. I'm so glad I could have a part in making it what you'd always wanted." He kissed her once more before standing and, having pulled his pants back up - though Bella noticed he left them unfastened - walked back over to rejoin Alice, who wrapped herself around him. A few moments later they were kissing furiously, but Bella didn't have the attention to spare for that because Emmett and Rose were walking up to the stage.

"My turn, baby doll," came Emmett's gruff, playful banter. He looked over at Rosalie. "Wanna do the honors, Rosie?"

"Absolutely," she said happily, reaching forward to work her man's pants down, stopping occasionally to squeeze and fondle his hard shaft. After working her hand over him for a little bit, she leaned down and sucked lightly on the head, gathering some of the clear fluid from his cock and letting it rest on her tongue. To the pleased shock of everyone there, she then leaned over and kissed Esme deeply, matching the strokes of her tongue in the other woman's mouth with Edward's grinding thrusts. After a while she broke free, standing up and smiling at Esme.

"He's all yours, honey. Suck him good and hard and maybe we'll get you a collar of your own someday." Esme looked stunned, the surprise quickly giving way to delight. Without a word she grabbed Emmett's dick and pulled him forward, licking and nibbling on his entire length before beginning to bob her head up and down over his swollen member. Edward began to talk again, earning him an approving grin from Rosalie.

"Never would have thought it, would you Carlisle," he asked, matching his words to his timing. "Never would have believed that your darling wife wanted to be put on display as a little cock whore." His sentences may have been directed at Carlisle, but it was Esme that was getting all worked up, sliding her mouth up and down on Emmett's rod with increasing vigor. "If you could have seen what I saw in her mind," he said, changing his angle a bit in a way that made her squeal, "you would never have recognized her. On her knees in front of a crowd, fucked seven ways from Sunday...oh, wait." There was a twinkle in his eyes that only those watching could see, a spark that matched the amused, wicked smile on his lips. "Sounds kind of familiar, now that I think about it. Go on, Esme, suck him hard. Show him how much you like that nice, fat dick in your mouth."

Bella couldn't take anymore. Apparently Alice had the same idea, because the two woman barely glanced at one another before launching themselves into each others' arms. In less time than it took to blink, Bella's tongue was down Alice's throat and the dark-haired pixie had shredded the brunette's skirt in her haste to bury her fingers in Bella's sopping core. Emmett craned his neck to see the commotion, and between the electric feel of Esme slurping his rod and the amazingly sexy show of Bella and Alice going at one another like heat-crazed cats, he came hard, drenching Esme's mouth and throat in burst after burst of creamy seed. His eyes met Rose's as he spasmed and twitched, her darkened gaze on his almost naked form causing him to drive his dick in deeper as he spurted twice more. Breaking his gaze from that of his wife's he knelt down in front of Esme, whose eyes were closed as Edward's talented screwing wrung another orgasm from her. The little whimpers she was making were so erotic he thought he could listen to them all day. Of course, it would make him want to fuck like a fiend, but then, he usually did anyway. Once her luminous golden eyes were locked on his again, he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Happy birthday, Esme. You ever want to throw a party like this again, you know where to find me," he quipped. Standing, he took Rose's hand and dropped down beside her on the couch, and it wasn't long before he had her legs over his shoulders and his mouth making her scream. Meanwhile, Alice had switched her attention off of the temporarily satisfied Bella and was currently wrapping her petite body around her husband's lithe form. Bella had walked back over on unsteady feet to rejoin Carlisle, who was simply staring at the entire scene. Her hand came to rest on his arm, and he looked at her, the lust in his eyes taking her breath away. She was five seconds from pleading with him to bend her over and take her when Edward spoke up.

"Carlisle?" Both the man in question and his human counterpart turned. Edward's eyes were excited. "Last act of the evening," he whispered. Bella smiled at the warmth in the doctor's eyes as he walked over to his wife, who was currently doing her best to arch herself up to meet Edward's thrusts.

"You are so beautiful, love," he whispered to her. "Edward is right. I never would have thought this about you. But seeing you here, taking and giving so much pleasure...you're exquisite. I love you."

"You've been waiting for this one all night, Esme. Go ahead and take care of him while I take care of you." As Edward spoke, Bella found herself drifting closer to watch. With eyes shining bright, Esme freed Carlisle's massive erection and began to stroke it lovingly, gently, her hands knowing all of the ways to make him shiver. Edward leaned over her, reaching around to tug and pull on her nipples as she slid her warm lips over the head of her husband's needy prick. In no time at all they'd found a flawless rhythm, looking for all the world like they'd done this many times before though Bella knew better. Carlisle's hand cupped Esme's cheek as she worked his shaft with all of her skill and knowledge as his wife of decades, and before long she had him panting her name.

"Carlisle," gasped Edward, and Bella realized how much it had taken for him to hold on this long. "I'm close, and so is she. Come with us." Bella watched as the three inhumanly gorgeous vampires writhed on the mirrored stage, the last remnants of the artificial fog wafting away to leave the mirrored surface clear and unobstructed, reflecting their beauty in its shining face. After a moment both men spoke simultaneously.

"Esme...god, yes, right there!"  
"God, you're so tight...I'm gonna flood you, baby!"

Bella knew those sounds, loved them, loved the way they turned her on. She sat in silence and watched as her lovers pleasured each other, watched the flex of Edward's muscles as he drove harder and harder into Esme's tight heat, gazed at the beauty of Carlisle tensing as they all got closer, closer...until with a cry Esme shook, shuddering like a leaf. It took one more thrust for Carlisle to explode in her mouth, and one more after that for Edward to grab her hips and yank her back, burying himself impossibly deep as he unloaded himself within her. She heard applause, joined in as Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper voiced their appreciation. After kissing his wife lingeringly, Carlisle stood and backed somewhat shakily up to Bella, who leaned against him.

"Way to go Esme!" Emmett's voice rang out as the woman in question collapsed to her stomach, Edward pulling himself reluctantly from her depths to lay beside her, pulling her into his embrace.

"So...was it what you'd hoped for?" he asked quietly, looking almost embarrassed as he gazed at the woman he'd recently fucked to oblivion. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him, before glancing around at the rest of her family.

"It was better." She grinned wickedly. "MUCH better."

"Happy birthday, Esme." Everyone echoed the sentiment, smiling at one another. Emmet and Jasper high-fived.

"Only one thing," she said softly. Suddenly everyone stopped, worried. What had they done wrong? She rolled back over onto her stomach again, resting her chin on her hands as she looked at all of them.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked her. She just grinned.

"There's still two hours left until midnight. And I'm not done with my present." Her eyes cut to Edward who looked proud and sheepish at the same time. She stood, completely nude and totally comfortable with that fact. Crooking a finger, she smiled at him.

"Come on, honey. I want you in a bed now. And this time, you're mine." Edward got up and, after giving Bella a kiss and a hug, and hearing her reassurance that he so desperately needed, followed Esme up the stairs and out of sight. The remaining six looked at each other. Suddenly Bella felt herself snickering. It wasn't long before she was laughing delightedly and, after a moment, everyone else joined in as well. She managed to catch her breath for a moment.

"Three words," she gasped. They all looked at her questioningly.

"Best. Birthday. EVER."

"Just wait until yours, love," murmured Jasper in that lovely drawl of his, wagling his eyebrows in a comic motion reminiscent of Emmett. Bella could only blush and laugh with her wonderful family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note, volume 2: Esme is one very very lucky woman. Anyway, I had a question for y'all. Bella, as of right now, is still human. However, there's a bit of conflict coming up in the next Book. Should I leave her as human and have them work around it, or should I give her what she wants (besides the Cullen men...I already gave those to her. Aren't I nice?) and let her be turned? Story could work easily either way - I was just looking for some opinions. :-D Enjoy, and keep reading!


End file.
